Mistake
by The Lord's Fallen Angel
Summary: One simple little mistake changes Sakura’s life forever and she regret it for making it. And worse of all how is she going to tell HIM. SakuX?
1. Chapter 1:A stupid chose

**Alright a new story people. I don't know why I just had to write this. I hope you guys all like it. **

**And of course Yuffie (From FF7) is in this stroy and if you don't like her then to bad, because I do. But she is like in her 30s in here.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!**

Mistake 

Chapter 1: A stupid chose

What a mess. How could she get herself into this mess? 19 year old Sakura Haruno sat on her bed hugging her knees as she stared out her window. It was a gloomy day, perfect to fit the mood that she was in. The gray clouds were threatening to rain but never did. Even though she felt bad it wasn't so bad to make her cry.

"How could I do such a stupid thing." She whispered to herself.

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on Forehead we're going to be late." Ino called._

_The blonde was waiting patiently in Sakura's living room as she waited for her best friend. Today the village was celebrating the death of Orochimaru and retrieving Sasuke Uchiha. Of course he won't be attending the party for long because he still needed to be question about a few things. But the Hokage allowed him to spend 45 minutes at party to catch with old friends._

"_Come on Sakura we're going to miss Sasuke because of you!" Ino shouted._

"_Keep your pants on Ino-pig I'm coming." Sakura finally came out of her room._

_Sakura wore a beautiful white kimono that was outlined with red and had falling cherry blossoms on it. Ino wore a beautiful dark blue kimono that had silver seashells on it._

"_You look great Sakura." Ino complemented._

"_Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself Ino." Sakura smiled._

"_Yeah, yeah come on we have to catch Sasuke before he leaves." The blonde grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her out the door._

_---------------------------------------_

_The celebration was held through out the whole village. It was a very huge party that even neighboring villages came to celebrate. After all Orochimaru was an enemy to everyone not just the Leaf. Yes it was a day of celebration, no missions, and no war, just a day to have fun and relax._

_Sakura and Ino arrived at the party ten minutes late and Sasuke was surrounded by all his fan girls already. Both Ino and Sakura flared up at the sight and slowly looked at each other and smirked._

"_Well Sakura it seems that the battle for Sasuke has begun again. And there is no way I'm going to lose to you." Ino kept her smirk._

"_Ino, Ino you don't have a prayer in the world. Sasuke and I are meant to be together." Sakura kept hers._

_And so the fight to win Sasuke has started. Ino headed to the crowned of fan girls in hopes of Sasuke paying attention to her and not them. Sakura was about to do the same but then notice someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Leaving Sasuke for a moment she headed up to the person she noticed._

"_Temari!" she called over._

_The blonde looked turned around to see Sakura running up to her._

"_Sakura." Temari hugged her. "Long time no see."_

_Sakura smiled. "How have you been Temari?"_

"_Pretty good, we arrived like five hours ago." said the blonde._

"_I see so where are your brothers?" the pink haired woman asked._

"_Well I know Gaara is with Naruto for sure since he is the only person Gaara thinks as a friend. And Kankuro is somewhere around here, probably getting drunk and flirting with girls." Temari answered lazily._

_Sakura giggled. "Will I'm off, I'll see you later Temari."_

"_See yeah Sakura." The blonde waved good bye and took off._

_Sakura returned back to Sasuke to only find that all his fan girls were gone and he was talking to Ino. She grew angry at the sight and glared daggers at Ino. But she soon smiled when she saw Ino frown and dropped her shoulders in defeat. She wanted for Ino to leave and soon jogged up to her old teammate._

"_Sasuke." She hugged him. "Welcome back, we were all worried about you."_

_Even though Sasuke didn't like being touch by his fan girls Sakura was an exception. After all she was his teammate and has been there for him._

"_Hey." was the only thing he said._

"_Do you want to get something to drink?" she asked._

"_Sure why not." Sasuke headed to the nearest bar._

_Sakura smiled happily to herself and followed Sasuke. They both entered into a bar and took a seat at the counter and ordered their drinks._

"_So Sasuke, how long will it be before you can walk around freely?" Sakura asked as she noticed a few high rank Jonins enter and watching Sasuke._

"_Three days." Sasuke took a sip of his drink._

"_Really, well then do you wan to do something whe-Look Sakura." Sasuke cut her off._

"_I have no attentions to go out with you or ever will. So stop yourself before you humiliate yourself." He finished his drink and soon left Sakura._

_The pink haired kunoichi lowered her head and ordered another drink. When it came she drank it down in one gulp and ordered another. She was in a gloomy mood. How could she think that Sasuke would want anything to do with her? After he did say that she was annoying before he left the village six years ago._

_She ordered another and didn't notice that someone took Sasuke's spot next to her. She chugged her drink and ordered another as she tried to drown her sorrows._

"_Never thought you where the drinking tip." The man said next to her as he ordered his drink._

_Sakura was a bit startled and looked over next to her. But once she saw who it was she relaxed, a little but not much._

"_Yeah, I know. But right now I need something to help easy my pain." She stared at her glass._

"_So how many have you had so far?" he asked for some strange reason._

"_Four so far." Sakura blushed._

"_You hold you liquor pretty good. But not as good as me." He smirked and gulps down his drink._

"_Really, I bet I can hold mine better then yours mister-I'm-better-then-you." She glared at him a bit._

"_Is that a challenge?" he asked._

"_Maybe." Sakura smirked._

"_Just to let you know." He grinned. "I never lose."_

_And so their little drinking contest started. Sakura quickly found herself losing her awareness but did her best to stay awake._

"_Your –hiccup- good." She grins._

"_Your –hiccup- not bad yourself." He grinned back._

"_You know." She lends on his shoulder and drew little circles on his chest. "You're really cute when you smile like that. It makes you look sexy."_

"_Really, I was going to say the same to yo-" he was cut off by Sakura's lip as she started kissing him._

_He soon found himself kissing her back with heat and passion. Soon they broke apart and paid for their drinks as Sakura found herself being dragged off to his room._

_**End of flashback**_

Sakura couldn't really remember much after that, but does remember how heated and passion it was. It was so good and yet it was so wrong at the same time. Now she was paying for her actions.

She stared into her bathroom mirror as she replayed the events that happen. She shifted her eyes to the right side of the bathroom counter and stared at the pregnancy test. Somehow she already knew the answer that she wanted to know, but she still took it to make sure if it was true… It was positive.

She let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead as she tried to figure out a way to tell the father. Oh god what was she going to do, what if he was angry with her or something. He was the kind that got angry easily.

"What was I think when I jumped into bed with him? And _him_ of all people." She rubbed her head. "And now I'm going to ruin his reputation."

It was did the funniest thing, the smallest mistake can change one person's life.


	2. Chapter 2:Who's the father?

**I know that you all have been waiting for this so here it is!**

Chapter 2: Who's the father?

The Sun was out the next day and Sakura was feeling a bit better. Today was the day that she was going to tell the father the news. But before she dose she decided to ask Ino for some advice on this. Maybe her blonde friend may know what to do.

Walking down the crowded street she came upon the flower shop that Ino's family own. Sakura always loved to visit Ino in her shop, she was able to visit her friend look at all the beautiful flowers. The door made the sound of a bell as Sakura entered the store.

""Welcome to Ya-Oh hi Sakura." Ino came out from the backroom.

"Hello Ino how are you?" Sakura smiled a little one.

"I'm doing pretty well. Sakura are you ok, you don't look so good." Ino stared at her friend's face, which was a little pale and had bags under her eyes.

"Will Ino… that why I'm here. I need your advice on something." Sakura stared at the ground.

Ino nodded her head and returned to the backroom with Sakura behind her. The pink haired kunoichi took a seat on a stood and leaned forward on the table. She watched Ino pull out a plate of cookies and some milk out of the mini fridge in the corner. Grabbing two glasses Ino walked over to the table and sat across from Sakura as she pore the milk.

"So what's on your mind forehead girl?" Ino asked.

"Well Ino." Sakura took a cookie and ate it. "At the party three days ago, I met someone."

"Really, was he cute." The blonde grinned.

"H-How did you know it was a guy." She ate another cookie.

"Trust me Sakura I know these things. So what happen?" Ino took a sip of her drink.

"I was in a bar with Sasuke and was about to ask him out but he turned me down. He said that there was no chance he would go out with me and then left." She ate her third cookie. "I felt so bad that I started to order one drink after another. And then this guy sat next to me and somehow we got into a drink contest, and at the end of the contest… well you get the idea."

"So you got lay huh forehead girl." Ino's grin got bigger. "And what was it, your first time?"

Sakura blushed but nodded her head and ate another cookie.

"So was he good?" the blonde ask.

"Ino, I would love to talk about this if I wasn't drunk and now…" she frowned.

"If you weren't what? And stop eating all those cookies or you'll get fat." said Ino.

Sakura took a deep breath and looked up at Ino. "Ino, that night I got pregnant and I don't know how to tell the father."

Ino's eyes widen in shock at her friend's news. So that's why she was here and eating a lot, she needed help to tell the father. But the new question who the father is.

"I see… so, who's the father?" Ino asked.

Sakura stared at her with wide eyes. "Ino! I-I can't tell you! He's reputation will be ruin!"

"Ah! At least we know it's a guy." Ino grinned.

"Of course it's a guy Ino-Pig! I knew coming here was a mistake I'm leave!" Sakura stormed out.

"Wait Sakura I'm sorry, I really want to help." Ino called to her friend.

The pink haired girl stopped at the door and slowly looked back at her friend. She let out a sigh and returned to her seat. Ino smiled and handed Sakura cookie, who happily expected.

"Well if you want to tell the guy it might be best if you take him out somewhere nice to eat. And then slowly lay it on." said Ino.

"That sounds like a good way but the problem is he is always busy." Sakura pointed out.

"Then another good way is just tell him strait forward that you're pregnant right then and there, of course when you two are alone." The blonde smiled.

"I guess I'll give that a try. Thanks Ino." she smiled.

"No problem Forehead. So are you going to tell me who it is?" the blonde grin.

"INO!!!"

-------------------------------------------

The talk with Ino helped a bit but not much. Sakura had a bit confidence to tell the father that she was pregnant with his child. She head to the Hokage tower in hopes of finding him there. He was a great ninja that had skills that you could only dream of having, there for he would be talking to Tsunade about something important.

When she reached the tower she asked Shizune if he was here. The older woman told that he was here but is with the Hokage as they speak. They would be done in hour or so Shizune believed. Sakura nodded and said thank you to the Shizune and left the tower. So she had an hour to figure out how tell him the news.

She headed to the park in hopes of finding some peace and quiet where she is able to think. Finding a nice grassy field she plopped herself down and enjoyed her surroundings a bit.

A small smile graced her lips as she placed her hand on her stomach. To think in a few years she'll come here and watch her child play in the field, with its father hopefully.

She frowns and let out a sigh as she thought about the father. Would he want anything to with her or the baby? It's hard to say about him sometimes but he might want to be part of it, after all it is his first child, hopefully.

"Baka, of course it's his first. He's not the type to jump into bed with random women." Sakura mumbled to herself.

Of course now she wondered if that night was his first time like her. And more importantly why did he pick her to lose his virginity to? Maybe it was the drinks. Yeah that's probably it the drinks. They had to many and neither one could think strait at all. Well she knew she couldn't think strait.

Letting out a sigh she laid down and stared up at the blue sky, waiting for the meeting or whatever to end.

-----------------------------------------

The pink haired kunoichi returned back to the tower to find her sensei in lobby, talking to Shizune.

"Hello Tsunade-sensei." She greeted her teacher.

"Hello Sakura, what brings you here today?" the Hokage asked.

"Well I was wondering if your meeting has ended." Sakura asked.

"Yes we just ended it and I believe he is still in my office going over some stuff I gave him." The Fifth placed a figure to her chin.

"I see thank you sensei." She bowed and headed to the Hokage's office.

She soon stood in front of the Hokage's office and she fiddled with the end of her shirt. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't like his chose to be part of this wouldn't determent her future, will it?

"_Then another good way is just tell him strait forward that you're pregnant right then and there, of course when you two are alone." _

Ino's right, she needed to tell him and get it over with. Taking a deep breath she opened the door to see him.

"Hey…" she walked in.

**Sorry guys you'll have to wait a little bit longer and yes I know I'm evil.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3:The talk

**I think this will be a short story or something, because I don't really put my heart into as much as the others. But it will stay to let you all know, but it wouldn't be as good as the rest of my stories.**

Chapter 3: The talk

"Hey… Gaara."

The red head Kazekage looked up from Tsunade's desk as he went over so peace documents that they discussed about earlier. He was surprise to see Sakura here but then remembered she was the Hokage's apprentice so it wasn't a big surprise.

"Sakura." He nodded his head and looked away.

To say that the Kazekage was embarrassed wouldn't be a lie. He hadn't seen or talked to Sakura since their little incident three nights ago. When he woke up that morning he was shock to see Sakura sleeping next to. And was even more shocked as he remembered what they did that night. He was the cold-heart Kazekage from Suna that hated human contacted, but now had _contacted _with this girl that he would never thought would happen to him.

"Gaara, we need to talk about what happen three nights ago." She took a seat across from him.

Gaara was surprise that she wanted to talk since they both decided that neither would mention it again. So why did she wanted to talk about this?

"Sakura, I thought we agreed to never speak of this again." He glared at her a bit.

"I know but… something came up that we need to talk about." She explained.

"There's nothing to talk about." He stood up from his seat and collected his things.

"But Gaara there is something you need to know before you leave the village." Sakura pleaded.

"Hn." The red head grunted and headed for the door.

'What do I do?!' she panicked.

'**Just tell him you baka!' **inner Sakura shouted.

"GaaraImprengnantanditsyours!" the kunoichi shouted.

Gaara stopped in his tracks and slowly looked back at Sakura.

"What?" he asked.

The pink haired woman took a deep breath and looked up at Kazekage. "Gaara, I'm pregnant and it's yours."

The red head stared at her with wide eyes as he went over what he just heard.

"You… me… baby?" he asked.

Sakura only answer was a nodded and a small smile. Next thing Gaara knew was that everything went black and he fell to the floor.

"Gaara!" Sakura quickly rushed over to him.

The pink haired kunoichi panicked that Gaara was asleep, and when he was a sleep the demon would take over. But of course she wasn't sure why he didn't take over three nights ago when they fell asleep together but that doesn't matter.

"Gaara please wake! Tsunade!" she called her teacher.

Soon Tsunade and Shizune rushed into the office to see the Kazekage out cold. The blonde Hokage ordered the black haired woman to fetch some cold water as they try to wake Gaara.

"Sakura what happen?" Tsunade checked his plus.

"I-I told him something that he needed to know." She stared at Gaara with worry eyes.

"What did you tell him?" the older woman asked.

The pink haired kunoichi avoided looking at the older woman. "I'm sorry sensei but it's something we need to talk about first."

The Hokage eyed her student for a moment but let it slide, for now. Shizune soon returned with a bucket of ice cold water, she handed it Tsunade and backed away bit with Sakura. Tsunade stood above Gaara and poured the water on his face and through the bucket aside.

That method worked perfectly as Gaara quickly shot up and started to shiver a bit. Shizune handed him a towel as he ruffle took it and glared at the blond woman.

"What, at least your awake." said the Hokage.

The red head said nothing and stood up. He brushed himself off and head towards the door without looking back.

Sakura wasn't but somehow she knew that he wanted her to follow him. Quickly saying goodbye to Tsunade and Shizune she left the office and followed Gaara. The red head didn't get too far as he was in the lobby waiting for her.

"Follow me." He headed out the door.

Sakura followed close behind him as he led the way. She wasn't sure where they were going only to find a place to talk alone. She then noticed that they were heading to the hotel that he was staying at, the same place where they did it. They entered the hotel and took the elevator to the 13th floor. Once they hit their floor they stepped out of the elevator and head down the hall where a double door stood. The red head unlocked the door and entered with Sakura.

"Sit." He told her.

She did as told and walked over to the living room area of the hotel. She plopped her herself down on the soft couch as Gaara took a chair across from her. They both sat in silence for a while until Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"Gaara, I knew that this is a lot to take in but I don't want to force you into anything. You can be involved as much as you want but you don't have to make any com-" she was cut short when Gaara lifted his hand in front of him, telling her to be silent.

The red head let out a sigh and looked at Sakura. "First of all I want to say I'm sorry for this whole mess and for I did."

"I'm not blaming you Gaara, I know that you weren't thinking strait and I was probably no help." She smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that, but you see Sakura I have to be involved. Or other wise people will start talking and I can't have people talk." He explained.

"I understand. But what should we do?" she asked with a frown.

"The only thing we can do." He paused for a moment. "You'll have to back with me to Suna."

"What?!" she jumped out of her seat.

"I know that you're not happy with the thought of leaving your home. But like I said Sakura I can't have people talk. Not only will it be bad for me but for you to." Gaara explained.

Sakura glared at him for a moment but cooled down a bit and took her seat again. Sadly he was right, not only would he look bad but she would to. What would people think if they saw her with a red head child that obviously didn't belong in Konoha. And more importantly would the villagers here treat their baby like a monster to? Maybe it was best if she went with Gaara.

"Your right, I'm sorry that I over reacted a bit." Sakura apologized.

"It's alright." He stood up from his chair. "Come we must tell you Hokage of this."

"W-What, you mean r-right now?" the kunoichi shuttered.

"Yes. Tomorrow I leave early in the morning and I'm sure your Hokage as a lot to do today." He looked back her.

"Yeah, your right sorry again." She rubbed the back of her head.

He didn't answer and head for the doors again. The pink haired woman stood up from the couch and followed Gaara close behind.

'I'll have to live in Suna.' She thought sadly.

But of course what other chose did she have, she was pregnant with Kazekage's baby for crying out loud. She had to go to Suna with him. But the question is what would they do when they got their?

**The father is Gaara there go people. Sorry to make you all wait but I felt like it wasn't the time to bring him in yet or something.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4:Maybe it will work out

**Sorry everyone but I have decided to end this story. I have lost my interest in this story so here is the last chapter everyone hope you like.**

Chapter 4: Maybe it will work out

Sakura felt ashamed and stared down at her feet as Gaara told Tsunade the news. She peeked over at her sensei to see that her jaw, along with Shizune, was hanging loose from their sockets.

"Y-You two!" Tsunade stared at them.

"Yes Lady Hokage, it was a mistake that we wish to take back. But sadly the damage has been done. So I believe it is best for Sakura to come to Suna with me." Gaara explained.

Tsunade continued to stare at the two in disbelief. Never in her life would she expect these two to be in this mess like this, but that's what happens when you have too much to drink. And trust me she made a big mistake when she drank with Jiraiya. But that's not the point; the point is that the Kazekage was planning on taking Sakura with him to Suna so that it wouldn't look so bad when the baby comes.

Taking a deep breath the blonde Hokage looked at them. "Very will, I will give Sakura promotion to leave Konoha and go with you to Suna. Hopefully you two will figure things out from there."

Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked up to her sensei with a smile. She was glad that Tsunade was so understood with stuff like this.

---------------------------------------------

"You did WHAT!?!" a black haired woman shouted.

"Please calm down Yuffie, we now we made mistake and we're taking responsibility for it." Gaara said calmly.

Gaara, Sakura and Yuffie were having lunch at sushi bar that wasn't to far from the Hokage tower. Yuffie was the first person they told after Tsunade.

Yuffie was stunned to hear the Sakura was pregnant and Gaara was the father. For more then seven years she has known Gaara and taught him about the ways of life, especially about sex. It was so cute to see the look upon his face when she talked to him about sex. He had so many questions and was red a cherry when he asked them. But now he has done all the things he asked about when he was younger, what happen to that Gaara?

"I do hope you two will." Yuffie sat back in her chair.

"Trust us Yuffie we will figure this out once we get to Suna." Sakura spoke.

"I see, and what are you two going to do when you get their?" the older woman asked.

"We're not sure at this moment, I'll make sure Sakura and the baby has everything that they need though." Gaara explained.

"Really?" Yuffie's eyes widen a bit but then she smiled. "That's good to hear Gaara, I'm glad your taking reasonability for your actions"

Gaara looked away from the black haired woman as he tried to hide the blush. He hated feeling embarrassed, this wasn't him at all. And worse off all people knew that he had to make 'contacted' with Sakura to be able to have a baby. And the thought of how people knew they made contact… well he doesn't like the idea of people thinking of him like that.

"That reminds me I need to make a call, I'll be right back." Yuffie left the table.

The red head watched the kunoichi disappeared around the corner leaving him and Sakura alone.

"Gaara."

The red head jumped a bit and looked over to Sakura. He almost forgot she was next to him.

"Do you… Do you really mean it when you said that you'll make sure that me and the baby will have everything we need?" Sakura asked a little nervously.

Gaara paused for a moment and stared at the woman next to him. "Of course, you don't expect me to let you over work yourself to get the things you need. After all eight months from now you'll have to be on bed rest."

"Oh, right of course." She turned red.

Sakura was a little surprise to hear that Gaara was going to make sure she and the baby need everything. At first she thought that Gaara was going to bring her back to his village so he wouldn't look bad and keep an eye on her. But she never expected him to make a commitment like a boyfriend or husband.

"Why do you look surprise, do you really think that I wasn't going to take care of you?" Gaara asked, with a hurt look in his eye.

"No of course not it's jus-Hey!" Sakura jumped out of her seat a bit as a loud voice come from behind them.

"Hello Naruto." Gaara said calmly.

"Why did you shout in our ears you baka!" Sakura glared at him.

"Jess Sakura all I wanted is to say hi and don't call me a baka." Naruto took Yuffie's seat. "What are you two up to?"

"Talking." Sakura looked away to hide the blush.

"About what?" the blonde asked.

"About the baby." Gaara said calmly.

Sakura stared at the red head with her jaw hanging lose as her eyes were huge as dinner plates. She couldn't believe that he told Naruto like it was no big deal. Slowly she turned to Naruto to see him staring at Gaara with wide eyes.

"W-What baby?" Naruto asked.

The pink haired kunoichi let out a sigh and lean back in her chair. "Naruto… I'm pregnant."

"YOUR WHAT!?!" the blonde yelled at the top of his lugs that caused everyone to look at them.

"Not so loud Naruto." Sakura whispered.

"How can you be pregnant, who's the father!?" Naruto asked as he tried to keep his voice down.

"Am I." the red head stated.

With that Naruto's jaw hit the table as he stared at them with disbelief. His two best friends did it and now they are going to have a baby? When were they going to tell him nine months from now when it's born?!

"And she's coming with me to Suna." Gaara added.

"What, why does she have to go?!" he shouted again.

"Naruto please be quiet and listen. The reason I have to go is because people with start talking and Gaara can't have that. Not only will it cause him trouble but for me to." Sakura explained to her friend.

The blonde ninja lead back in his chair as he stared at the couple in front of him. Now that he thought about it, it would look bad for Gaara if he had a child here in Konoha and not even married. But what do they plan on doing when they reached the Sand village?

Naruto faced the red head Kazekage and glared at him a bit. "Listen Gaara, even though your one of my best friends that doesn't mean I'll beat you to the ground if something happens to Sakura. So you better treat her right and take good care of her, understand."

"Naruto." Sakura spoke his name in a dangerous voice.

Gaara stared at his blonde friend with his normal emotionless face. It seems that Naruto's threat didn't affect him at all. But Naruto didn't expect him to flinch though it was hard to scary Gaara anyway.

"I will." Gaara spoke.

Soon Naruto broke out into his famous foxy grin. "Good to hear."

-------------------------------------------------

It was time, time to leave her home and head to the Sand village. Sakura was a little disappointed that she had to leave so soon but understood that Gaara need to return.

"You ready?"

She whipped her head around to see Gaara standing behind her. She smiled and nodded and headed for the gates.

It was hard to past through the gates knowing that she wouldn't come back to her village for who knows how long. But she had to do this no matter what. She closed her eyes in hopes that it might ease her pain that was spreading through her heart. She couldn't watch herself leaving the village she just couldn't.

Suddenly she felt an arm wrapped around her waist and brought her close to a strong chest. Her eyes shat open and looked up to see that it was Gaara. She relaxed a bit as they continued to walk.

"Sakura." She looked at him. "Promise me that you'll take it easy on this trip and don't fight if enemy ninjas attack."

"Why, I can take care of myself Gaara!" she glared at him.

"I know your strong Sakura there's no doubt about it, but I'm worried that you might risk your self getting hurt. You have to remember that you carrying our child and you might put it in danger." He explained.

Sakura felt really stupid right now, what he said was true. If she did get into a fight not only will she risks herself getting her but the baby to. A smile slowly graced her lips as she looked down at her stomach and place her hand on it. To her surprise she found a larger hand over hers. She looked but to Gaara and found him… smiling.

"Sakura I want you to know something." He brought her closer to him as they continued to walk. "I'm… glad that I got drunk with you and we spent that night together. You're a strong, intelligent and beautiful kunoichi that I admire, and I don't want anyone else to carry my child then you." He kissed her forehead.

Sakura was indeed shock by his words but then broke out into a huge grin. She too was kind of glad that she drunk with him and end up pregnant with his child. He was taking reasonability that no guy would ever show. But he was different then the other guys.

She tip toe and kissed his cheek and snuggled up to him. Maybe this will work out.

_-The End-_

**Again people I've lost interest this story and don't convince me to keep going please.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
